


Half Way There

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, Maria and Anita only have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Way There

'You act,' Anita said, 'as if you were the only woman ever to lose a lover.'

Maria turned wide brown eyes to her. 'But I am. And so are you, and so is every woman who ever lost the man she loved. We love together; we suffer alone.'

'Spare me your philosophy.' Anita scowled, then, seeing Maria's stricken face, relented. 'We needn't. Come here.' She held out her arms.

Slowly, slowly Maria came to her, and let herself be folded in the embrace. 'Little one,' Anita murmured, 'We all suffer. But you and I are alive. We can still love.'


End file.
